BATTLE SCARS!
by Dune7
Summary: Sagat is cornered by a group of mysterious and seemingly unstoppable group of fighters. And while he battles it out he mentally flashes back to his humble beginnings that led him to street fighter stardom and the dark path he recently took later in life.


BATTLE SCARS!  
>A STREET FIGHTER ORIGIN STORY ABOUT SAGAT.<p>Somewhere in Thailand inside an old abandoned warehouse..<br>..an intense battle of one against many was about to take place.

The opposed was a seven foot tall moutain of muscle and fighting skill.  
>He was a national hero in his homeland and once a great champion in the Street FighterWorld Warrior tournament circuit.

He was known as Sagat.

And his opponents those that there were opposing him stood in the very shadows across from him.

He could not see them clearly in the darkness,but he sensed,he knew they were all.  
>They appeared to be a group of fighters themselves.<br>Some were cuthroats,some were bruisers,some ninjas and the rest were of some fighting style or other.

It mattered not to as why they wanted to fight Sagat,he cared not for their reasons.  
>What mattered to him was that as a longtime street fighting warrior,he needed training,and he needed some now.<br>He desired an intense all out battle-and this was the perfect place and time for it.

Sagat grinned and adressed the group of fighters.  
>"You wish to face me?"he said. "Then do it now."<p>

The lead fighter emerged from the shadows.  
>He was a medium sized but well muscled fighter in a set of white gi pants and black belt and wore a pair of wooden sandals and had a strange widow's peak hairstyle.<p>

"Huh."he said in an annoyed tone. "As arrogant as I heard,one eye. Come-my fellow warriors-let us take on this bastard-for the first one to take him down shall be as legendary as Ryu himself! CHARGE!"

Sagat's eyes narrowed and a sneer formed around his mouth at the lead fighter's bravado.  
>"Fools."he thought. "Well,no matter-I need a workout anyways."<p>

The lead karate and several other fighters charged at Sagat as they ran across the room straight at the lone kickboxer.

The lead karate fighter took a flying leap at Sagat and attempted a single flying kick,but before he knew it...he was struck down mid-air by one of Sagat's hard punching fists.

A sickening smack was heard and the karate fighter crashed to the floor,and was immediately out cold.

"Who's next?"said Sagat as he kept himself in his defense stance.

The next wave of fighters charged foolishly at the Muay Thai warrior.

Each one was knocked to the floor in turn as Sagat punched and kicked them aside with his massive limbs of power.  
>Sagat snorted in irritation by the amateurish efforts of his attackers.<br>"Is this the best any of you can do?"he snapped. "I grow tired of this display already!"

Suddenly,as if his request was answered,one lone brazillian fighter slid towards Sagat across the dusty floor and slammed both of his feet into his shins,knocking him backwards a few feet.

Once he found his opening,the caperioa then did a flying roundhouse kick across Sagat's face.  
>Sagat clutched his right cheek from the sharp pain that was afflicted upon him.<br>"Ah,now that's more like it."he said whilst grinning.

The brazillian then went for another attack.  
>He attempted a single leg sweep with both his feet,but Sagat jumped over it and landed a flying knee crash into the youth's face.<br>The impact sent the caperioa sliding backwards across the floor.

Sagat then felt his very gut get slammed by a flying headbutt of a large wrestler type.  
>He skidded once again across the floor,but he kept on the defense as the wrestler charged at him again.<p>

The big bald burly then swung his right arm in a clothesline attack,but Sagat ducked it and then slammed him square in the face with a single Tiger Shot.  
>"TIGER!"he shouted and knocked the wreslter backwards in turn.<p>

He found the wrestler to still be standing,so he then charged up his fists for another massive Tiger Shot.  
>"TIGER!"Sagat shouted again and blasted the wrestler across the room with the larger version of his projectile.<p>

Sagat was then taken by suprise as he saw a single black clad ninja slam a flying kick into his face and then knocked him backwards with a rising kick to the head.

Sagat crashed against a nearby wall.  
>He then wiped blood from his very nose.<br>"Hmmm.."he thought. "..it appears that these warrior lowlifes may yet become a real challenge to me after all.  
>Well...the main objective is to never surrender-never give up-never!"<p>

Sagat's thoughts flashed back to an earlier time when he was a youth in the streets of Bangkok Thailand.

FLASHBACK 1.  
>He ran through the streets of the filthier littered areas of the city where he stealed and scrounged for his sick mother.<p>

Sagat knew his mother didn't have to long to live ever since she was striken from a deadly polio virus,but he vowed to take care of her no matter what.  
>He vowed to not abandon the way his father did long ago.<p>

Sagat managed to steal enough money to buy his mother some proper food,but when he arrived back at the hut they were living in...he found to his sadness..that she passed away that morning.

He was heartbroken,but vowed to never give up on life-he would honor her memory-and fight on!

Sagat was unsure what to do with his life next,would he join the military-continue to be a theif-what exactly?

Days later after he had his late mother buried he wandered around town and came across a Muay Thai boxing match at the local gym.  
>Sagat saw not one but two Thai locals fight it out in a boxing ring,both using the deadly art of Muay Thai style kickboxing against each other.<p>

They both collided their fists,elbows and knees into each other,both trying to gain the upper hand in combat.  
>It was from watching the match,that Sagat became inspired.<p>

He knew right then and there what his new life would be dedicated to-the art of Muay Thai!

Sagat then studied and practiced the art as his body grew to teenhood.  
>He practiced long hours in the jungles of Thailand.<p>

He punched and kicked various large and thick trees until his muscles became large and thick.  
>Sagat began to learn the way of the elbow strike,the knee strike and other punch and kick attacks.<p>

Sagat trained himself until he was 17 and his small frame of a body began to grow several feet tall until he made enough muscles in his body to perform attacks.

Sagat then sat meditating beneath a tree in the late evening,a single camp fire was lit before him.  
>"This.."he thought. "..this is not only the national sport of my country,but for me it is a vast way of life.<br>I must master it no matter what-I must!"

Sagat then returned to his boyhood city and entered the gym. He vowed to actually face and defeat an actual fighter.

There,he found the same two young men dressed in their kickboxing togs and fighting it out with each other again.  
>The fighter on the left had dark red hair and wore a set of green boxing shorts,while the fighter on the right had a single black mohawk and wore a set of yellow boxing shorts.<p>

Within minutes,the red haired one,slammed a knee to the mohawk's chin and knocked him a few feet away.  
>"Now I got you!"said the red head.<br>He then swung his body around and landed a turn kick into the mohawk's face,knocking him literally to the floor.

The mohawk landed with a sickening thud,the red head had won the match.  
>"YEAH!"said the gym coach as he approached the red head. "Way to go-Ayac!"he said. "You keep this up and you'll make it to the next King of Muay Thai tournament."<br>"Oh yeah,and against the grand bastard Nuan Khan himself!"said Ayac with a smirk. "Yes,it's high time someone toppled that brute once and for all."

Sagat then stepped up to the ring.  
>"Care to test out your skills again?"he called to him.<br>"Huh?"said Ayak as he turned to see Sagat entering the ring.  
>"Hmmm..a newcomer,and a pretty tall one at that I see."said the coach. "What's your name young one?"<br>"Sagat."he said. "And I intend to become the next great star in Muay Thai!"

Ayak snorted in disgust.  
>"Oh great."he said annoyed. "Yet another hot shot for me to beat the hell out of!<br>Well then, ..if it's pain you want-you've come to the right place."

Sagat sneered at the fighter's arrogance.  
>"Prepare...to be toppled."said Sagat as he approached the kickboxer.<br>"You sure about this Ayak?"said the coach. "He's a few feet taller than you for starters."  
>"So,what?"said Ayak. "Neither height nor strength from my opponents bother me. I'll just send this piece of gutter trash back whence he came."<p>

The two fighters approached each other,took up their stances and the match began.

Sagat made the first move as he did a turn elbow at Ayak.  
>Ayak dodged it and then moved in with a punch to Sagat's ribs.<p>

Sagat winced in pain,but kept on his feet.  
>Ayak then went for an attack,he thrust his entire left leg out in the form of a high kick at Sagat!<p>

Sagat saw it coming,ducked it and then went for a rising Knee strike to Ayak's abdomen.  
>The blow was so hard and sure it sent Ayak flying backwards.<p>

"Wow-that kids's got heart alright!"thought the coach. "As well as the muscle and the moves so far!"  
>Ayak managed to catch his breath,and was pretty pissed at the situation.<br>"Alright punk!"he spat. "I'm the best this gym has got and there's no way in hell a newcomer like you is gonna take me down!"  
>"Well then."said Sagat. "Come and get what's coming to you."<p>

"If you insist!"said Ayak as he came rushing in at Sagat.  
>The hot-headed fighter came in with a punch to the left side of Sagat's head,and then he thrust a rising knee into his chest.<br>But to his suprise,Sagat didn't falter from either blow.

"My turn!"said Sagat.  
>Ayak was about to go for another attack,but Sagat swung down and tripped him up with a fast and hard leg sweep.<br>Once he was down,Sagat thrust himself into the air and brought his very right fist down upon Ayak's head.

With a loud and sickening crack,he knocked Ayak clean out!

Sagat had at last won his first real match.  
>"Wow!"said the coach. "You-you did it!"<p>

Sagat smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
>"Was there ever any doubt?"he said. "But one victory is not enough,coach. I must-I must seek out more!<br>I must harden my edge!"

"I hear ya on that one,Sagat."said coach. "Here,why don't you let me take you to the local temples and you can learn further from them the more advanced art of Muay Thai if you're looking for more of that edge?"

Sagat nodded in agreement.  
>"Very well."he said. "My training shall continue."<p>

Sagat then exited from the ring and was about to head to the training room with the coach.  
>He then carefully rubbed at the left side of his head where Ayak had struck him.<br>He wiped blood from the area and realised he had his very first battle scar.

"Something wrong there,Sagat?"asked the coach.  
>"Hmmm..nothing really."he answered. "Just never been scarred before-till now."<br>"Better get used to that when you fight someone."said the coach. "I have a feeling it's gonna happen to you for a long time to come."  
>"Of that I have no doubt."said Sagat with a grin.<p>

BACK TO THE PRESENT.

Sagat stood before his defeated attackers once again.  
>"Huh,you all put up quite a fight there."he said whilst catching his breath. "But not enough against me.<br>Now-if you'll excuse me."

Suddenly...  
>"Oh no,you don't-!"said one of the fighters as he arose to face Sagat again.<br>It was the same japanese fighter in white gi pants and sandals.

Sagat raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
>"Didn't I defeat you already?"he said.<br>"Yeah,but i'm still breathing aren't I?"said the karate fighter.  
>"And believe me,we're just getting good and warmed up-one eye!"<p>

The karate fighter takes another run and jump at Sagat,but this time he leaps completely over him and lands on the other side of the room.  
>Sagat swings around just in time for the japanese youth to ram his right foot into his abdomen.<p>

The flying kick causes Sagat to go skidding across the floor on his very feet.  
>Once he was wide open,the karate fighter then did a flying axe kick down on him.<p>

Sagat managed to block it off at the last second which caused the japanese to bounce away from him.  
>"My turn!"said Sagat.<p>

He then jumped upwards and slammed a flying kick into the youth's head,knocking him down to the floor.  
>Sagat then landed a drop kick into the punk's stomach,once again rendering him unconscious.<p>

"Now-stay down,you pathetic loser!"he said."Your pitiful attacks do nothing to me!"

Suddenly,Sagat felt a giant pair of hands grab him by the back of his throat.  
>"Wha-GAAAK!"he cried as he felt an intense pressure around his neck.<p>

"Grrrr-you will die!"said a hard and gruff voice as the hands continued to apply pressure around Sagat's neck.  
>Sagat,acting quickly then slammed his right elbow into his attacker's ribs,allowing the hands to let loose of his neck.<p>

Sagat then swung around and found a large wrestler,just as tall as he was standing before him.  
>The wrestler was similar to the russian fighter Zangeif,who Sagat had fought recently with as well.<p>

He was bald like Sagat,but had a thick black beard,brown grip gloves on his hands and wore a set of black shorts and matching boots.  
>"Grrr-you won't do that to me again!"said the wrestler. "I kill bastards like you!"<p>

Sagat sneered in disgust.  
>"Then come at me again oaf!"he said. "I welcome it!"<p>

The wreslter then lunged at Sagat,his hands outreached for the kill.

Sagat then thrust both of his fists forward and fired off a single Tiger shot at the wrestler.  
>The projectile hit the thug square in the eyes,knocking him backwards and momentarilly blinded him.<p>

Sagat then saw his chance as he charged up another Tiger Shot,this time it was his Tiger Cannon blast.

"TIGER CANNON!"hollored Sagat as he unleashed his Tiger Cannon projectile.  
>"Whu-GAHH!"cried the wrestler just before he was hit head on by the larger and more fiery projectile.<br>The impact sent the loser thug flying and crashing through a nearby wall.

Sagat walked over and stood before the fallen and now unconscious wrestler.  
>He just smirked and snorted in irritation at his latest fallen foe.<p>

"This..is getting a tad boring."he said.  
>Suddenly,he felt something stab him in the very back.<br>"Erk-what th-?"said Sagat as he swung around to see who it was this time.

It was a medium sized japanese man decked out in a jet black ninja costume complete with a facial mask and wielding a razor sharp katana blade.  
>"You're good at defeating the inferior,Sagat."said the ninja. "But let's see you take on someone far more superior."<p>

Sagat snorted again in arrogance.  
>"You think I fear just a mere ninja?"he said. "I've even fought your kind once before in my travels."<br>"Not this one you haven't."said the ninja. "BEHOLD!"

The ninja then vanished in thin air.  
>"Huh,just trickery on your part."said Sagat. "I have no time nor any patience to fight even of you to begin with."<p>

Suddenly,Sagat felt a sharp kick to his midsection,knocking him backwards.  
>"NO,SAGAT!"shouted the voice of the same ninja. "You will face me-or die where you stand! And it seems to me that I myself have the home advantage.<p>

Sagat growled in anger.  
>"If you think you can take me down while you're invisible-YOU'RE MISTAKEN!"he said.<p>

Sagat then started to move around the move while he kept on his defensive.  
>He then started to swing punches and kicks at the air,trying to find the invisible ninja.<br>"HAHAHA!"mocked the ninja. "And if you think you can find me that way-you're dreaming!"

Sagat then felt a sharp cut from the ninja's blade on his left arm.  
>Dark red blood oozed from his arm,and Sagat was reminded of the many scars that he was inflicted by in his years of fighting in the ring.<br>"Scars.."he thought. "...and the coach I trained under was correct,I was to go through many many more to come."

FLASHBLACK 2.  
>Sagat trained twice as hard as before under the gym coach,he continued to harden and prepare his body for many fights and years to come.<br>He slammed his very fist and feet against the sandbags,he lifted the wieghts that were present to him. His body,his soul his very being became what it was to be in the battles to come.

Once the coach felt that Sagat had trained enough,he pit him against many of the local Thai fighters who also trained in the gym.  
>Sagat also faced dangerous street fighters outside the ring. His reputation was getting to be known more in the gym and the streets,but..by the time he reached age 17 he knew he needed a bigger edge than before.<p>

One day whilst walking through the streets of Bangkok and through the area of Wat Arun Sagat himself spotted a poster across one of the temple buildings.

It was a large colorful poster that had a shadow image of a muay thai kickboxer and across it's Silhouette were the words "THE ANNUAL KING OF MUAY THAI TOURNAMENT BATTLE!" "COMING SOON!"

Below the flyer poster was it's location and what to expect.  
>A single smirk then formed across Sagat's lips,then the smirk formed into a wide toothed grin.<br>"Perfect."he thought. "Just what I needed."

Later that evening,Sagat trained again in the gym and continued to punch and kick the massive sandbag before him.  
>"Yes-"he thought. -I shall win the title and become a great champion in my country!"<p>

The coach was aware of what Sagat was doing,but felt a sense of concern for him.  
>"I sure hope he knows what he's doing."he thought. "Sagat may have become a hot shot in the 3 years he's been here,but..he knows nothing of the one he may fight for the title. The one they call-NUAN KHAN!"<p>

A week later,the day arrived and the annual contest had arrived in a battle dome in the heart of the city of Bangkok.

Sagat himself had arrived along with the rest of the contestants.  
>There were not only local Muay Thai fighters,but some were also from other countries who trained and fought in the famed fighting style. Some from America,some from the UK and some from China as well as Africa. There were even a few female fighters amongst them.<p>

Sagat was dressed in a pair of white and red boxer shorts,white bandage wrappings across his fists and feet and his long red hair was tied back in a single pony tail and a single white headband was worn around his head which completed his appearance.

"Huh,who's the tall bastard?"thought an american fighter with blonde hair as he watched Sagat from the distance.

The entire line up of Thai Fighters were lined up to a single large and round fighting ring.  
>Crowds of people from the across the city and perhaps the world were all gathered to see the event.<p>

The announcer,a short and pudgy local wearing a green suit with shades then approached the fighters from across the ring.  
>"Alright,welcome one and all to the King of Muay Thai tournament guys and gals! We of the fghter's organization hoped that you've trained hard for the event because quite frankly you're all gonna need it-and that's a damn hard fact here and now,heh-heh.<p>

Alright,the rules are simple,fight your opponent in the most skilled and clean manner till one you wins. You fight in the elimination matches and if you're still standing,you make it to the finals. And speaking of the finals-some of you will have the honor and priveledge to face-Nuan Khan himself-our reigning champion."

Many gasps and whispers were heard in the crowd of fighters,but Sagat himself had not really heard of this fighter till now.  
>"Heh-no matter."he thought. "I will fight him and if it comes to that-end him."<p>

"Alright people."said the announcer. "Line up-and be ready-and I do mean be ready for anything in this battle!"

The entire crowd of kickboxers all lined up and waited for the contest to begin.  
>TO BE CONTINUED!<p>

NEXT IN PART TWO SAGAT CONTINUES HIS FIGHT AGAINST THE SEEMINGLY UNSTOPPABLE WARRIORS HE IS CORNERED BY! MEANWHILE,SAGAT'S FLASHBACK STORY ALSO CONTINUES AS HE FACES THE MUAY THAI TOURNAMENT CHAMPION NUAN KHAN.  
>A GREAT VICTORY THAT WOULD CHANGE HIS LIFE FOREVER!<p>


End file.
